Moments
by laurabrownX
Summary: Sometimes it's those little moments in life when things shift imperceptibly. A collection of oneshots, all Jibbs.
1. Imperfections

**Moments  
**Summary: Life is full of little moments. Theirs included. Jibbs drabble series.  
Author Note: I'm sorry about lack of updates on RT. The story is getting ridiculous to write, and life is becoming more demanding. I'm struggling to keep up with everything, but I'll get there eventually. This series was because, I've yet to write a drabble, and by some miracle, I managed to get a spurt of inspiration during English. So, enjoy. :-)

-- -- -- --

Imperfections  
Warm hands slipping against her skin, he watched her face through bloodshot eyes. He was beyond the point of tired, but still he couldn't sleep. The prospect that after tonight, he might not have been given the chance to bring her home was a frightening one. Her life had been risked for the job, or so she kept saying, but it was nowhere near an explanation.

His fingers explored her hip, running over the curve of her thigh to where the bullet wound of a few months ago still lingered. The scarred tissue still felt soft beneath his touch, and the bruising beneath the surface was warm. He ran his hands downwards again, cautious not to wake her, until his hand came across the red mark just above the muscle in her calf; evidence of her own determination to keep her knife in her boot, instead of at her waist. He found himself smiling gently, as her hand took his, the owner of it, still in the midst of sleep. He turned her hand over, the pad of his thumb lingering on the tiny burn on the inside of her wrist, a battle with a microwave that she was destined to lose.

"Jethro," she mumbled, her whole body twisting into his embrace. She was still asleep, he could tell as much as that. But she must've been on some level at least _aware_ of him touching her. She smiled a little, the tiny creases on her forehead softening, and he found himself returning it, if only to himself.

Her imperfections were perfect.

-- -- -- --

Author Note: Ugh, lots of goo, for y'all there. Next one will be soon, I think. :-) _(p.s. the burn was shamelessly stolen from coyote ugly and the first line taken from bullet for my valentine's song, 'Tears Dont Fall', "with bloodshot eyes, I watch you sleeping." xx_


	2. Silence

**Moments**

Author Note: Um, sorry about lack of updates ...

-- -- -- --

Silence

She'd come to appreciate the smaller things in life ... as clichéd as that sounded, even to her own ears. The basement for one. The comforting darkness that enveloped her on a rough day. The clink of her heels on the concrete, the soothing effects of the wood grain beneath her hands. Watching him sand the boat, the muscles in his arms rippling. Those sparkling blue eyes, coloured with amusement but with enough of an edge to demonstrate a certain amount of worry at her less than content self.

He reached out with one hand, cupped her face, and gently rubbed the pad of his thumb against her jaw. She let her eyes flutter closed, let him move his hand to her neck – his calloused hands still soothing away the troubles.

And then she opened her eyes slowly, smiling against his wrist, as she clutched it with the hand that wasn't reaching for him. Pulling him closer, snugly against her own body.

She'd come to appreciate the smaller things in life – like the silence he was so undoubtedly good at.


	3. Lull

**Moments**

Author Note: The word 'lull' could be a verb or a noun. I personally am using the noun version of the word, and whilst looking it a little more carefully, I found an example which appeased me: _an extended pause between sets of waves._ Yes, it's a surfing word, and this story is not about surfing. But just ... think metaphorically.

-- -- -- --

Lull

There was a pause, a marked silence that seemed to stretch on forever in slow motion.

She looked at him, watched his chest rise and fall with each shallow breath, as he tried to calm himself down. His blue eyes grew darker and darker, the more livid he became, the clearer it was to see just what was going to happen next.

They'd finished their shouting match, finished digging at each other with the first insult that sprang to mind.

She felt her own breath even out, her face grow warm with the anger that bubbled beneath her skin. The situation that had made her so furious burned in the back of her mind, playing over and over again, until she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to regain her composure. Knowing what was coming.

They moved almost in slow motion towards one another. Neither touching for what felt like an eternity. Their lips smashed violently into one another's in a kiss that was only teeth and tongue and raw anger. She let it fuel the lust, digging her fingers into his shoulders, rejoicing in the small flicker of pain across his eyes before he turned and pushed her against the wall so hard that the air soared out of her lungs.

That small, extended time frame – the lull between the anger and the passion was what she loved most about their arguments.


End file.
